She doth teach the torches to burn bright
by sas.90
Summary: [Oneshot]Cole comes back to haunt and hurt Paige, he takes her to his place and gives her all the blame for causing him and Phoebe to split up. In the end the two end up doing something they’d never thought they would do.


**A/n; This is just another Oneshot. It's PaigeCole, though not like my other ones. I used the song Bring me to Life by Evanescence (though not the whole text) for this story. Hope you like and please leave a review .**

**Summary; Cole comes back to haunt and hurt Paige, he takes her to his place and gives her all the blame for causing him and Phoebe to split up. In the end the two end up doing something they'd never thought they would do. **

**Disclaimer; Yeah, if I owned charmed this is probably how Paige and Cole would've gotten together, but meh I don't own it. Deal with it.  
**

* * *

**She doth teach the torches to burn bright.**

_**How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

Outside the darkness fell over San Francisco. It was just another ordinary cold winternight and everything was quiet. No one knowing about the supernatural creatures that awoke at night to spread hurt and fear.

Paige Matthews walked into her bedroom and let out a deep sigh. _Why do demons always attack you when you think you can relax? _She thought to herself as she closed the door behind herself gently. Several hours earlier, when the sun was still up, a bunch of demons had attacked the sisters at the Manor. It had taken them hours to vanquish them all after they shimmered out and they had had to track the demons down, armed with vanquishing potions and frustration. _Can't a girl just have one night, just one, for herself? _Paige shook her head and glanced at the cut on her arm, it wasn't that bad. She would get Leo to heal it later. Paige walked over to her small window and closed the curtains after glancing out over the street for a few seconds, there was no one outside at this hour, but she couldn't help but checking it for some demons.

She walked over to the bed taking her top off and glancing over at the snowglobe on her nightstand. She smiled slightly and picked it up, giving it a slight shake and causing the snow to start falling down the city inside of it.

''If you knew how much I miss you sometimes, Kyle.'' She mumbled into nothingness. She bit her lower lip and put it back down, continueing to get undressed. She really missed a guy these days, especially when it snowed. It could be so romantic to be held in someone's arms and just watch the snow falling from the sky while enjoying a hot chocolate. Unfortunately, though, there was no snow, no guy and no hot chocolate. Paige put her clothes down on a chair and pulled her silky green slipdress over her head. _I think I'm just going to have to accept that fact that I won't have time for a boyfriend for a while. _She pulled the covers back and stepped into a warm comfy bed. _Not that I'd be ready for a relationship yet. _She pulled the covers over herself and laid down, facing the snowglobe on her nightstand. The last few snowflakes fell down and Paige closed her eyes letting another sigh escape from her lips.

_**(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me.)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up.)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

Cole shimmered into the room. He smiled to himself when he saw the room, it had been a long time since he had been able to transport himself like this since he had just figured out a way to come back, yet again. He glanced over at the bed and found Paige's small frame laying in it. The covers rose and fell slowly as she breathed calmly. Her eyes were closed and Cole figured that she was asleep. He slowly made his way over to her bed and his blue eyes caught the snowglobe on her nightstand. ''Still got that thing from Brody don't you?'' he mumbled quietly, so Paige wouldn't hear it. His hand stretched out to pick it up as Paige's eyes snapped open, because she had heard him talking.

Her breath caught in her throat, ''Cole.'' She gasped. Cole looked at her and quickly pushed his hand down on her mouth. _Damnit. _He thought. ''Surprise.'' He grinned and shimmered out with her.

When he shimmered into his new apartment with Paige, she struggled against his hand pushing onto her mouth. Cole raised an eyebrow, ''If you want me to let go you could just ask.'' He told her, removing his hand and getting up. Paige shot him an angry look and quickly picked herself up from the floor. ''What the hell are you doing here? Why are you back, you're meant to be dead.'' She spat, taking backwards steps away from him. Cole shrugged and casually shoved his hands into his pockets, ''Came back. I wanted my revenge.'' He replied, watching as Paige walked over to the door and tried to open it, without any luck. ''Don't bother Paige. It's locked.'' He said, walking over to her. Paige looked up at him and disappeared into a swirl of blue lights. Cole rolled his eyes, ''Paige my apartment is protected, don't think you can orb out just because you're a Charmed-One.'' The blue lights flew in several ways and eventually into his bedroom, followed by a bump and then silence. ''Whitelighters.'' Cole murmered. He turned around and made his way into his bedroom to find Paige laying on the floor rubbing her head. ''Told you so.'' Cole took place on his bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Don't be like that. Why won't you let me go?'' Paige got to her feet and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips in a demanding pose.

**_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life._**

''I told you, Paige. I want my revenge. You're the reason Phoebe and I broke up and you never apologised.'' He stood up, his frame close to hers and he looked down at her with a dangerous look in her eyes. Paige bit her lower lip and immediately folded her arms, she didn't want to let him know that she was scared of him and she looked back at him. ''I don't need to apologise Cole. You became the Source of all things evil, not me. You hurt her, not me and you weren't around for her, me and Piper were.'' She told him and took a small step back when Cole lowered his head, ''Doesn't mean, that you don't need to apologise for having her break my heart, Paige.'' Before Paige could react his hand shot out and he had pushed her up against the wall, his right hand tightly wrapped around her throat.

Paige gasped for air, ''Let go.'' She whispered, because she couldn't speak any louder. Cole cocked an eyebrow and lifted her into the air slightly, ''Maybe I don't want to let go.'' Paige used both her hands trying to free herself from Cole's grasp, but he was much stronger than her even with one hand. ''Now. I'd like to hear an apology. Say that you're sorry Paige, or you'll be sorry for never saying sorry.'' Paige narrowed her eyes and refused to open her mouth. Cole tightened his grip on her throat, ''Say you're sorry.''

''I..I- I'm _not _sorry.'' Paige brought her knee up, connecting with the weak place between Cole's legs, causing him to drop her to the floor. ''Christ. Damn it, Paige.'' Cole bit his bottom lip hard and bent over slightly. Paige looked at him and got up, running out of the bedroom. ''Damn it.'' Cole repeated. He took a deep breath and followed her slowly. Paige made her way over to the door and tried to open it again, ''Let me out!'' she turned the knob, but it wouldn't move. ''Damn it where does he keep the keys?'' she wondered out loud. ''Wouldn't you like to know.'' Paige turned around and looked straight into Cole's face. ''Cole I swear if you hurt me, my sisters will come and hunt you down.'' She told him, stepping backwards and feelings her back hit the door.

_**(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me.)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up.)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

''Well then I've got nothing to fear.'' He placed his hand on the door next to Paige, preventing her from going anywhere. Paige narrowed her eyes at him once again, lost about what to say next. She couldn't find the words to offend him so in stead she looked away from him. ''You know you're pretty sexy when you're angry.'' Cole told her, then he bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say that, the words just flew out of his mouth somehow. ''Shut up.'' Paige replied, still not looking at him. She tried to ignore the good smell of his aftershave and wished he would just let her go.

''This is _my _house Paige. If I want to talk then I can talk.'' ''You don't need to give me stupid compliments Cole, they don't mean anything. If you're planning on killing me then get it over with, because you're boring me.'' She pushed his arm away and started to walk over to the couch. ''Wait.'' Cole grabbed her arm and pulled her against his body. Paige shook his hand off her arm and looked up at him, ''What?'' ''I.. I'm sorry.'' Cole moved his hand to her waist and pushed his rough lips against hers.

_**Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.**_

_**All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me**_

''Cole..'' Paige wanted to push him away, to protest and to shout at him if he was out of his freaking mind, but in stead she found herself returning the kiss and moving her arms around his neck. Cole pushed her up against the door and ran his hand across her waist. He carefully let his tongue slip into her mouth, first a little hesistant and then with more confidence. The kiss grew more passionate and Paige moaned against his mouth as he pushed up against her.

Both lost all sense of meaning and reason and Cole started to undo Paige from her top when she pulled back slightly. ''Cole. We shouldn't do this. I hate you.'' She whispered, her slightly parted lips still raised to his. She hadn't be kissed like that in a very long time, but they had to think about the consequences. _We can't do this. It's very wrong and if the Elders find out.. Ugh. _Sometimes she really hated her concious.

''I hate you too.'' Cole replied, he gently ran his hand down her arm and started to place some butterfly kisses right below her ear. Paige could feel a shiver running down her spine and she closed her eyes, ''No Cole – God – I-I'm serious, I really should..'' she let out a quiet moan. ''-stay here.'' Cole finished the sentence for her, murmering against the skin of her neck. ''Yeah.'' Paige raised her arms and pushed his dark jacket off slowly. Cole moved his arms and let it drop to the floor. He pulled back slightly and took her top off careful not to take any of her earrings. Paige smiled slightly as she noticed how gentle he tried to be, she would've thought that Cole was more forward and more..wild, not that she had ever fantasized about him. (A/N: Liar. How can you not fantasize about that great body?) She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and let out a slight laugh, ''Has anyone ever told you that you wear too many layers?'' she told him with a cocky smile. Cole gave her a smile back, ''Yeah actually.'' He helped her to unfasten the other buttons and eventually let his shirt drop to the floor as well, somewhere near his jacket.

As soon as the shirt touched the ground Paige pulled Cole closer to her and started another passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips when he kissed back and lifted her up from the floor. She pulled away slightly and ran her finger across his lips softly, ''Take me to your bedroom.'' She said, her voice passionate and low and her eyes burning with desire. Cole gave her another soft kiss and shimmered out with her in his arms to sink deep into the night together.

_**(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me.)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up.)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

* * *

_**The end..**_

**A/N; Well that was another Oneshot (I'm starting to become addicted to those, it's easy to write lol). Let me know if you liked and if you got any suggestions (for say another chapter where they wake up to find themselves naked, in bed, next to each other.) anyway just hit the little button for a review!! xxx**_**  
**_


End file.
